


Going After What Matters

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Running Away, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of dating Molly is convinced Sherlock will never marry her and so she books herself a cruise to clear her head and make a few decisions on what she wants to do and where she wants to go from this point on in her life. But having not told Sherlock what her plans were, he tracks her down and the two of them hash things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going After What Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satin_doll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satin_doll/gifts).



> I'm having a really rough time of it lately mental health wise and to distract myself I asked for prompts and so many lovely people responded. This one came from **satin_doll** and said " _Molly books a cruise to get away from Sherlock and he's upset and follows her._ " I had a lot of fun with this one.

She’d always wanted to go to the Caribbean. The ten day trip to the Eastern Caribbean that was round trip out of New York had sounded perfect and she’d booked it with some extra time at the end to explore New York City before going back to London. She’d considered taking more time, but eventually she’d need to face him and all of the mess with that, as much as she would rather just hide away in some anonymous large city or move to some beautiful tropical beach.

He wasn’t going to ask her to marry him. Ever. They’d been together for three years now and she was quite happy but he was never going to ask. Marriage didn’t mean the same thing to him that it did to her. He was quite happy to just live with her and have that be that but she wanted more. She had been happy with it at first but as time went on and she saw what her married friends had she realized she wanted it too.

Molly had made the arrangements but Mycroft had insisted on paying and told her to spare herself no expense, and so she found herself in the premiere suite at the top of the ship, The Haven suite. She could see it was meant for at least two, and it would have been wonderful if she was actually sharing it with Sherlock, but it was luxurious and that was nice. She knew she was going to get to enjoy a special menu and the champagne that was in the room, as well as the fully stocked mini-bar, and it also had a private courtyard with its own courtyard valet, concierge service, twenty four hour butler service and her own private sundeck. Mycroft had said to spare no expense and she was glad for that.

The ship had left port in New York and was on its way to its first port of San Juan, Puerto Rico when the suite door opened. She had been out in the courtyard and came in to see a very familiar figure come in and she glared at him. “I took this vacation to get away from you,” she said to Sherlock. “I need space, time to clear my head. I can’t do that if you’re here.”

“Well, when you pack your bags and book a flight and leave without a word to anyone other than my brother I don’t know what to think,” Sherlock said crossly, taking his hand off the handle of his luggage. “My brother refused to tell me so I had to dig. I saw a booking for a cruise ticket and with the pricing I deduced it either had to be him and his assistant or you, and since he’s currently in Taiwan it had to be yours. It wasn’t hard to add my name to the suite.”

She looked around for something to throw at him. Of all the impertinent things he’d ever done this totally took the cake. How _dare_ he barge in on her time away from him like this! “You didn’t have the right!” she yelled. “It’s not like you’re my—”

“Husband?” he asked quietly. “That’s what you want me to be, right?”

She stopped herself short, blinking. “What?”

“I know that's what you want,” he said. “I can see how you act, around your friends who are married. I can see that you want what they have. And I know you think that I don’t see it, that I’m blind to it. Perhaps that I don’t think it’s important.”

“Is it?” she asked hesitantly.

“You seem to think it is,” he said.

“It doesn’t matter if _I_ do,” she said with a sigh. “Marriage involves both of us. We _both_ have to think it’s important. If you say you want to marry me just because I want you to then what happens if you’re unhappy with the arrangement a year down the line? Five years? Ten years? After we have children?” She paused. “I mean, do you even _want_ children? We’ve been together for three years and I don’t even know the answer to that.”

“I wouldn’t have crossed an ocean and reimbursed my brother thousands of pounds for this cruise if I didn’t think it was important,” he said crossly. She hated it but a small hint of a smile crossed her face at that. “And point of fact, as long as you’re carrying my child then yes, I would like at least one. Preferably a girl.”

She shook her head. “Sherlock…” She moved closer to him, reaching up to play with the collar of his shirt. “Are you saying you want to marry me? And that you aren’t just saying that because it’s what I want to hear?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod, looking down at her. “I want to marry you.” She grinned widely, so widely that she thought the corners of her mouth might crack. She threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up, holding her close. “I don’t have a ring,” he said, his lips near her ear. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right,” she said. “We can come up with something.”

He set her down after a moment and she pulled away slightly. “I believe there’s a port of call in Tortola, which is the British Virgin Islands,” he said with a grin. “We could always see about getting married there.”

“We’d have to be quick about it,” she said. “It’s the shortest port of call.”

“Well, let’s see who we would have to talk to to make that happen,” he said, his grin getting wider.

“All right,” she said, leaning in to kiss him. He pulled her close and she found that even though she should be very upset that her plans did not go according to plan she couldn’t help but be happy because he did love her enough to spend the rest of his life married to her, and she felt quite thankful for that.


End file.
